particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Free Conservative Party (Dundorf)
| Seats2 Title = Regional Governors | Seats2 = | Website = fkp.dun.org | politics = Politics in Dundorf | political parties = Political parties in Dundorf | elections = Elections in Dundorf | }} The 'Free Conservative Party'http://classic.particracy.net/viewparty.php?partyid=29638 (Dundorfian: Freikonservative Partei) was founded in August 4187 as a means to counter left-wing influence in Dundorf as well as give rise to a new, invigorated monarchist movement that sponsors the traditional Dundorfian nobility. The Free Conservative Party started out as a right-wing political think tank known as the "Project for a New Dundorf" which combined many former right-wing movements and monarchist movements. Since the election in 4189 the Free Conservative Party has become a major political party in Dundorf. The Free Conservative Party describes itself as a "...National Conservative, Pan-Dundorfian political organization dedicated to restoration of the Dundorfian Reich." The Free Conservative Party collapsed in 4193 due to pressure from external forces and rising Socialist and Communist wave across the nation, which would later see the restoration of the Dundorfian Democratic Republic, a socialist/communist dictatorship. History In 4184 several members founding members of the Free Conservative Party were apart of a right-wing political think tank known as the "Project for a New Dundorf" which was a collection of right-wing, fascist and monarchist political organizations that worked to inform people how a right-wing government would benefit Dundorf over a left-wing government. In 4185 Bastian Riedal, a member of a right-wing political organization met Xaver Kielholz, a known monarchist and the two began to formulate their political future together. The two worked over the next year to meet with donors from both major right-wing and monarchist movements to secure funding for their new project, the created of a political party and organization dedicated to the restoration of Dundorf to it's historical right-wing government. In late 4186 the two formally notified the government and planned the creation of the Free Conservative Party, a party that was a combination of National Conservative with Pan-Dundorfian ambitions. In August 4187 the ad hoc leadership and founding party members convened and formally elected their first leadership to compete on the national stage. Bastian Riedel was elected as National Chairman and Xaver Kielholz was elected as Deputy National Chairman to no surprise, as they were the ideological motivators behind the foundation of the FCP. As the FCP was founded it's leadership immediately began lobbying the current House of Representatives pushing legislation such as the Protection of Religious Freedom Act, Strengthen Our Armed Forces Act and the Economic Protection and Restoration Act which were all met with opposition from the current political parties sitting in the House of Representatives but Bastian Riedal promised more and concise legislation lobbying until the platform of the party was out there and elections were held. Xaver Kielholz, the Deputy National Chairman gave a speech at the University of Zerlin in November 4187 discussing the formation of a syncretic political ideology known as National Monarchism which he described as "...the "good" of National Socialism and the stability of monarchism." The Free Conservative Party however still maintains that their ideology is National Conservative and Pan-Dundorfian without a formal adoption of National Monarchism yet, if ever. Kielholz is considered to be the chief political strategist in the party alongside its primary political theorist. In December 4191 it was announced that Bastian Riedel would be stepping down as National Chairman and that Xaver von Kielholz, named Prince of Kielholz for his accomplishments in restoration of the monarchy and his efforts in restoring the political rights of the nobility, was elected as National Chairman and former Secretary for Defense Affairs Adelbert Dümmler was announced as the new Deputy National Chairman. Kielholz served as the Reichstag Leader and was responsible for numerous pieces of legislation getting passed including the passage of the Authority of the Supreme Army Command Act which replaced the Ministry of Defense with the Supreme Army Command as well as the Establishment of the Reich Capital Fund which established the Reich Capital Fund and it's governing authority. The Free Conservative Party folded in early 4193 and many of its members fled to Dorvik and several, including Regismund Dietmar von Rohr-Mauss and Xaver von Kielholz became members of the reorganized Dorvish Social Nationalist Party. Ideology The Free Conservative Party describes itself as a "...national conservative and Pan-Dundorfian political organization." The FCP is considered right-wing but has what is to be considered "progressive" ideas such as the foundation of a social welfare state that cares for the Dundorfian people. Justin Conzelmann, the founding Secretary of Health and Social Services stated that the Dundorfian people have a strong desire to assist one another and state-run social welfare programs were the means of securing future prosperity for the Dundorfian people, what is nominally considered a left-wing policy is a central tenant to the Free Conservative Party. Conzelmann and others have suggested that the Ministry of Health and Social Services creates a task force to examine and recommend a solution to the legislature to help Dundorfians across the country.The FCP favors a more socially progressive approach while focusing on a conservative, more laissez-faire economic approach. The FCP firmly believes in a Pan-Dundorfian political ideology and applies much of its foreign policy towards the advancement and closeness of ties to Volksdundorfische and Auslanddundorfische throughout the globe. The support for the Artanian Union is central to the concept of unifying the Artanian continent, however with the withdrawal of several major nations from the AU the founding Secretary of Foreign and Artanian Affairs has called for the nations of Artanian to band together to a form a less intrusive supranational organization dedicated to mutual security, cooperation and order. Despite outwardly supporting a republican form of government, the FCP has a strong basis in monarchism. In 4188, a year after the parties founding the movement of National Monarchism is gaining strength with deputy party leader and ideological theorist Xaver Kielholz pushing the new ideology around Dundorf. National Monarchism calls for the creation of a constitutional monarchy where the monarch, or Kaiser, is a central figure and has authority over the state and people. Xaver Kielholz however calls for elements of National Socialism to be brought into place but has explicitly stated that "...beneficial concepts of National Socialism." such as their environmental policy and ideas on law and order. The FCP has not official recognized nor adapted National Monarchism as an ideology yet there is a growing movement in the party as of 4189. Party leadership The Free Conservative Party is headed by a National Chairman (Dundorfian: Nationaler Vorsitzender) and assisted by a single deputy (who serves as Deputy National Chairman). The day to day operations of the party are headed by the National Secretary (Dundorfian: Nationaler Sekretär) who is assisted by the headquarters staff and the financial operations are handled by the National Treasurer (Dundorfian: Nationaler Schatzmeister) and asissted by the headquarters staff. The persons listed below are the most recent leadership of the party, they were elected in December 4191. *National Chairman: Xaver von Kielholz *Deputy National Chairman: Adelbert Dümmler *National Secretary: Matthäus Hoehman *National Treasurer: Koloman Schönfinkel Election history References Category:Political parties in Dundorf